Hawkwing's Shadow
by QuizzicalUtahraptor
Summary: A tale of a young RiverClan she-cat known as Hawkwing who is born to a prestigious bloodline, with a bad omen that a red shadow will stalk her, knowing her every movement and word, one that could easily eliminate her at any moment.
1. Author's Note

Well... Hello, this is the author, Nicole, speaking. You may be aware of my story "Hawkwing's Story," we'll I'm sorry to say that I've deleted it for many reasons. one reason is that it's very rushed and that I've improved my writing skills since I created the story. HOWEVER, I haven't stopped it because I'm re-writing it! Yep, I've gotten good ideas about the story and I'm ready to write it! Thank you for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it, see you on the flip side! 3


	2. ALLEGIANCES

ALLEGIANCES

Thunderclan:

Leader: Redstar, dark ginger tabby tom

Deputy: Featherwish, silvery gray tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Cloverwind, light brown tom, Apprentice: Applepaw

Warriors:

Fleckclaw, golden tabby tom

Leaftail, light brown tabby she-cat

Stonefoot, dark gray tom, Apprentice: Dapplepaw

Sorrelfur, tortoiseshell she-cat

Clawtail, dark brown tom

Apprentices:

Applepaw, dark orange tom

Dapplepaw, brown and black she-cat with white dapples all over body

Queens:

Minteye, gray she-cat

Robinfeather, brown she cat with a dark orange blaze on her chest

Elders:

Tumblefoot, brown, thick-furred tom

Shadowclan:

Leader: Bonestar, white and black she-cat with multiple battle scars

Deputy: Sweetcloud, white and orange she-cat, Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Medicine Cat: Voletooth, brown tom with long teeth, Apprentice: Lilacfoot

Warriors:

Scorchfoot, bright orange tabby tom

Foxeye, dark ginger tom

Badgerclaw, black and white she-cat with long claws

Deerhop, brown she-cat

Apprentices:

Lilacfoot, creamy brown and white she-cat

Shadowpaw, dark gray and white tom

Windclan

Leader: Eaglestar, brown and white tom

Deputy: Swooptail, dark ginger tom with a long tail

Medicine Cat: Heatherwind, brown tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Yelloweyes, dark gray tabby tom, Apprentice: Littlepaw

Amberpelt, brown she-cat, Apprentice: Falconpaw

Lionwind, golden tabby she-cat

Rocktooth, gray tom with long teeth

Apprentices:

Falconpaw, brown and white tom

Littlepaw, black and white she-cat, very small

Queens:

Grasstail, brown tabby she-cat

Riverclan (Riverclam c;)

Leader: Ashstar, gray spotted tabby tom

Deputy: Treelimb, dark brown she-cat with odd dark brown markings

Medicine Cat: Mistysoul. Elderly, gray tabby she cat

Warriors:

Bigear, black and white tom with large ears

Reedclaw, dark brown tabby tom

Perchtail, pale brown tom

Lilystep, light gray she-cat

Swiftswim, sleek black tom

Shimmerstream, glossy gray tabby she-cat, Apprentice: Icepaw

Heronflight, white she-cat

Ottertail, brown she-cat

Fishtail, orange and white she-cat

Frogwhisker, brown tom, Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Apprentices:

Pebblepaw, gray tom

Icepaw, white she-cat

Queens:

Nettlepatch, brown and white she-cat, mother to Ashstar's kits

Blizzardfang, white and gray she-cat, mother to Bigear's kits

Troutjump, orange tabby she-cat, mother to Swiftswim's kit

Elders:

Oaktail, brown tabby tom, oldest cat in the clan

Beesting, golden and black tabby she-cat, retired early due to going blind

Cats out of the Clans:

Roody, orange and white kittypet with a green collar

Minko, Brown tabby she-cat, loner


	3. Prologue

Little yellow lights danced in the dusk air, yet they were not the stars beginning to appear in the darkening skies. They flew about in the air, landing on the river reeds and then going back up into the air. They were fireflies, and they were native to the clan territories in green-leaf, especially in Riverclan's territory. Stirring erupted from the reeds growing around the plethora of streams emerging from the river and the lake, shadows burst out of them, sending water droplets flying into the air. The shadows were all heading to a specific spot, and they carried fish in their jaws. As the moonlight began to shine down onto their pelts, in the lead was a light gray spotted tabby tom and at his side, a brown classic tabby she-cat. The tom carried a large trout in his jaws and the she-cat carried a perch in her jaws. Three cats were trailing behind them, with a variety of pelt colors. The gray spotted tabby halted his running and held his tail up to signal his comrades, he caught a scent of a cat. He then lowered his tail, "Go on ahead, if she's out of camp this late it must be important." he ordered to his clanmates, who nodded and complied. Only the brown tabby remained. "Go on Treelimb, you don't need to wait. I'm sure you want to be back at camp soon enough." he mewed to the brown tabby she. "Fine Ashstar," she mewed back to her leader, her bright blue eyes narrowing a bit, before she playfully prodded him. "I'll make sure everyone gets a bite to eat before going to sleep." she mewed back to her leader before disappearing into the reed beds.

Suddenly, a white and gray dappled she burst out of a cat-tail bed, stopping in front of Ashstar. "I came as fast as I could, Nettlepatch is in labor," she huffed, trying to catch her breath. Ashstar's eyes widened and her let out a gasp, "Take me to her, Heronflight." he mewed to the white she, who nodded back to him. "Oh definitely, Ashstar. What makes you think I wouldn't take my brother to see his kits being born?" she responded with a smirk. "Well, why would I not be expecting you of all cats to take me to my kits? I could've had Reedclaw take me to see my kits, or Perchtail." he responded with a sly grin, making Heronflight twitch her whiskers in annoyance. "Do you want to see them? Or not, I could just ditch you." she mewed to her littermate with a cuff on the ear. "Do you not remember who you're talking to-" Ashstar was cut off with, "Ashstar, leader of Riverclan. His word is _law_." she mockingly meowed to him with a smirk. "Fine, fine. I'll stop messing around with you. Just take me to my kits." he finished, in a defeated tone. "Neato, you made the right choice." she responded, taking the lead in the run through the streams.

The two cats quickly arrived back in Riverclan's camp, with an elderly gray tabby she-cat emerging from the tree trunk that made up the medicine cat den, eyes full of exhaustion from her running. "Mistysoul, is anything going wrong?" Ashstar asked the old she-cat who looked at him with a lifted imaginary eyebrow. "Quite the contrary, so quit your worrying. I just needed some extra borage since I failed to see that I didn't have enough for you, um, kit-bearer." she mewed in a snippy tone. Ashstar chuckled at the elderly she, "Well you could've asked someone else to fetch it for you." Mistysoul rolled her eyes at him, "As if I'd let one of your warriors get their crummy paws on my herbs! Besides, I bet none of them know what borage is, other than the queens, and they'd barely have any recollection on what it was." Ashstar was taken back by her comment, and felt a little hurt. "Ouch, okay then." he gulped at the old medicine cat. Despite her rough exterior, she was a talented and skilled medicine cat, serving from the later time of Tidestar, to the ill-fated Palestar, to Ashstar. "I'd expect her to be more happy, considering these kits are her kin." Ashstar mewed to Heronflight, who gave a nod of agreement. "I can see where someone got her sarcastic tongue." he narrowed his eyes to his sister in a joking manner. "I thought you said you weren't messing around with me anymore tonight, Ashstar." she narrowed her eyes back at her brother. "I wasn't, I was just stating a fact." he laughed, before padding over to the nursery den. Heronflight rolled her peridot colored hues at her brother, before catching up to him.

Two little she-kits, a white and gray speckled one, and a white and brown one were nuzzled up against their mother's belly. Their fur had just dried and were fluffed up like most kits' when they were born. Their mother was a white she with brown patches on her pelt, and she was watching her kits suckle for the first time, her mate by her side. Mistysoul sat in the entrance, a smile resting on her maw, yet her eyes seemed clouded over with grief. "Palestar would've loved to see her grandkits." she sighed, looking to the stars. "I hope you see them, both of you." she whispered, before turning away to go to her den. The crowd that gathered up around the nursery den before had began to die down, allowing the new family to relax and enjoy their privacy. The white and brown she looked her mate in the eyes and spoke softly, "I've thought of some names, but I want you to name one of them." she smiled, licking her mate's cheek. Ashstar nuzzled her back and responded with a nod. "You can go first, Nettlepatch." he finished, looking at his two daughters. "The white kit I think should be called Snowkit." Nettlepatch mewed, licking the white kit. "A lovely name, then the brown and white kit shall be called… Um." he paused, looking at the kit's features. She had brown forelegs and back legs, her ears, nose, and tail tipped with the same color, and her chest was speckled with flecks of brown. He thought to himself for a moment, remembering seeing a bird of the same color, with speckles of brown on it's white chest. _What was that bird called? Think! Think! Eagle, no, it was smaller than an eagle. Kestrel, no a bit bigger. Hawk? Yes, a hawk!_ , he thought, recollecting his thoughts. "I want her to be called Hawkkit, due to her markings resembling one." he finished, an awkward grin on his face. "Hawkkit eh? A bit odd don't you think, sounds more like a Windclan name. No matter, my name is Nettlepatch and I'm in Riverclan. She'll be known as Hawkkit then." Nettlepatch eyed her kit curiously, looking at her markings. "They're both going to be something, I know that. Judging from you, Ashstar." Nettlepatch joked, nuzzling her mate. Ashstar couldn't help but look at Hawkkit, eyeing her down. He had a feeling she was going to face many obstacles in her life, worrying him. "I should go now, you all need to rest." he mewed to Nettlepatch, giving her a lick on the ear as a goodbye. Ashstar had a sinking feeling in his stomach, what was Hawkkit to become?


	4. Chapter 1

Hawkwing's Shadow: Chapter 1 (All hail the introduction chapters, I don't like writing about kits, besides it's not really important until they become appies. So expect a time-skip after this, until they are going to apprentices)

 **** **Sunlight filtered through the leaves that made up the Riverclan nursery den. Nothing seemed to move in the den except for the chests of the queens and their kittens rising with each breath they took. Leaves were starting to change color and fall from the trees. Nettlepatch had her tail curled around her kits, who were about 1 moon old. Their eyes had opened a long time ago, and they were walking and talking just fine. Suddenly, a young ginger tabby tom kit woke up and got to his oversized paws, clumsily padding over to Hawkkit and Snowkit. "Hawkkit! Snowkit! Wake up!" he mewed, prodding Hawkkit and Snowkit to get up. Hawkkit woke up with a yawn, "No mister birdy, I don't want a worm to… Eat." she mumbled, prodding Snowkit, "Give it to Snowkit." Snowkit responded with a drowsy, "Yuck." The ginger tom kit blinked his amber eyes in confusion,** ** _Do they actually share dreams? Or do they just talk to each other in their sleep?_** **, he thought, before he looked Hawkkit in the eyes. The white and brown she-kit got to her paws and greeted the ginger tom. "Hey Sunkit, so what's the plan for today?" she asked her friend, her bright green eyes looking clouded with slight exhaustion. Hawkkit yawned as Sunkit prodded her to keep her awake. "Sorry, sorry. Just tired." Hawkkit mewed drowsily to Sunkit. Sunkit nodded, "It's fine, just keep your eyes open." he replied to his friend, "Let's get Snowkit, Crowkit, Swankit, and Redkit awake."**

Soon enough, all of the kittens were awake and playing. Crowkit, the black and white kit was playing mossball with Snowkit and Swankit, a white kit with black markings near her eyes and paws. Hawkkit was play-fighting with Sunkit, while Redkit, a dark ginger tabby kitten with ear tufts sat by and watched, her blue eyes full of boredom. "C'mon Redkit! Play with us!" Hawkkit invited the fellow kit, a smile on her face as she pinned Sunkit and beckoned her with her fluffy tail. "No thanks, I'm fine. Maybe later." Redkit replied, her eyes clouded with grief. In the past moon, Redkit's mother, Troutjump, one of the queens, had succumbed to food poisoning. Troutjump wasn't a very strong she, Redkit was the only surviving kitten in her litter. Redkit's father, Swiftswim didn't pay much attention to Redkit despite this. Redkit slept in Blizzardfang's nest with her kittens since her mother had joined Starclan in it's ranks. The once bubbly and excitable kitten learned a hard truth, Starclan could be hard and unforgiving, even to those who don't deserve it. Hawkkit's smile faltered for a moment and she got off of Sunkit, padding over to Redkit. She sat by her side and nuzzled her denmate's cheek comfortingly. She knew what had happened, even though her mother hoped that they never had to witness it as kits. Redkit closed her eyes and began to sniffle, burying her nose in Hawkkit's fur. Sunkit rushed over and decided to comfort Redkit as well; showing sympathy for the unfortunate dark ginger she-kit. Eventually all of the kits were around Redkit, showing her sympathy, but it looked as if they were trapping her.

After the pity party dispersed from Redkit, all of the kits, including the little dark ginger tabby, were playing again. Time seemed to pass by quickly, the kits's energy was slowly depleting and soon enough, by duskfall, they were fast asleep in their nests with their mothers. This often was the days of the kits, until one fateful morning, five moons later.


End file.
